Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 1 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 6 } $
Answer: $ = 2 \times 1 + 2 \times 4 $ $ = 2 + 2 \times 4 $ $ = 2 + 8 $ $ = 10 $